snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvie Welton
' Full Name:' Imogen Sylvie-Renée Welton Age: 29 (As of 9/2072) Birthdate: 21 June 2043 Place of Birth: Guildford, Surrey, England Years attended Hogwarts (or other school): '''2054-2059, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; 2059-2061, American Academy of Wizardry '''Special positions held at school (if any): Equivalent of Prefect her seventh year at AAoW. Hogwarts House: Slytherin Favourite Subjects: History of Magic, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies Least Favourite Subjects: Ancient Runes, Divination Hogwarts Staff Position: History of Magic Professor (2072-74) Former Occupation(s): Graduate student at Cambridge and Oxford; Intern to the Department of International Magical Cooperation – French Ministry of Magic; Historian for the Louvre Wand: 10 ¾ inches, white oak, Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon heartstring Patronus: Snidget Blood Status: '''Half-blood '''Marital Status: Single Pets: Xander and Josette Appearance Eye Color: Dark Hazel Hair: Dark Brown-Auburn Height: 5’8” (172 cm) Personality: Sylvie is a bit of a mystery to those that attempt to read her. Once moment, she can be rather friendly and open, when the next she can be described as a closed and shielded. She is willing to give everyone a chance, but will not think twice about severing ties with anyone that has lost her trust, deceived her maliciously, or deemed unworthy of her trust or friendship. She has been described to give off a certain air that implies that she is not an intellect, but that is all an act. She is in fact, very proud of all her academic achievement, even though she doesn’t flaunt them around. Very easy going, she makes friends very easily, but keeps people at bay as well. At an early age, she learned that one should think about themselves before other and ask questions later. Keeping those she cares for close, she will occasionally allow her enemies close as well. One is wise to know thy enemy. She isn’t the type to completely live by keeping loved ones close and ones enemies closer, but given certain cases, she will. Her mistrust for people, probably stemmed from her only friend in her early youth was Sebastien and their slightly tumultuous history. Once best friends as children and nearly inseparable, the beginning of their Wizarding education tore them apart and created tension between them. She is loyal to those that have gained her respect and trust and also to those that she loves. If anything was to happen to her loved ones, she would go to great lengths to help them in any way possible. Simple things to make her happy as well, but she isn’t one to not try something unknown or explore all her options she is given. History: Family Father: Rhys Saxon Welton (b. 2018; Pureblood; Durmstrang Institute) Mother: Anastasie Marié Bryant (b. 2020; Muggleborn; American Academy of Wizardry) Sibling: Younger twin brother, Sebastian Riley Welton (21 June 2043; Half-blood; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry/American Academy of Wizardry) Sylvie was born in Guildford, Surrey, England on an unusually cool June afternoon in 2043 to Rhys and Anastasie Welton(nee Bryant); eight minutes before her twin brother, Sebastien Riley. Her parents met whilst they were both working in London; Rhys for the Ministry of Magic and Anastasie, a teaching aide at University College London. Amidst a short courting, her mother, 22; and her father,24; then married and moved to Surrey to start their family. It was not long before they were blessed with the born of the twins. Born with the given name of Imogen, Sylvie became known by a variation of her middle name from a very early age. Her family doesn’t even call her by her given name, unless the situation calls for it. In fact, it is rare that she even answers to Imogen anymore. There was once an incident where she had told another person her given name and it ended in disaster, this triggered he r to never mention her birth name to those she met. It would take a special person to get her to ever disclose that information again. Being the only children of a muggleborn witch and a pureblood wizard, this opened up the twins to an opportunity to learn about both sides of the magic line. Always wanting their children to know everything possible about the world, the Weltons encouraged them to explore both Muggle and Wizarding schooling options and to always seek out knowledge from any outlet at their disposal. This being their reasoning, they enrolled the twin into muggle education instead of homeschooling them. After much discussion, the twin were sent to Hogwarts to begin their Wizarding schooling. This is where the twin’s tumultuous history began. Sylvie was sorted into Slytherin and Sebastien into Gryffindor. This division was a beginning of the different yet, parallel path of the twins. Their first year was rough on them, being it was really the first time they were apart from each other and exposed to others without the other being around. Their first summer was tense and it only worsened as they grew. Each was very loyal to their own houses to a fault and unable to really compromise when it came to things at home. The summer after fifth year, the Weltons moved to Boston so that Anastasie could take a teaching position and Rhys could help the American Ministry. The twin then finished their Wizarding education at the American Academy of Wizardry, where they slowly began to rebuild their friendship. Upon graduation, Sylvie and Sebastien took a gap year before continuing on to Wizarding University, in separate locales. Realizing that this was probably the last chance they would see each other for some time, they agreed to spend their gap year together backpacking through Europe, as muggles would. Once their gap year was over, Sylvie then went off to Scotland to study Antropology. Finishing up with her studies in Scotland, she soon enrolled as a Grad student at Cambridge to study Medieval History and Modern European History. As her time at Cambridge ended, she soon moved on to Oxford to study Modern British and European History. Feeling that her education was well-rounded with both Muggle and Wizarding education, she moved to France to intern at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Finishing her internship, she soon found a home as a historian for the Louvre. Her love of both Muggle and Wizard history helped her secure the position. She spent a year at the Lourve before she was made aware of an opening at Hogwarts by her family. It was time for her to come back to England and as much as it pained her to leave, she applied and was soon on her way back to England and her family. Category:Class of 2061 Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Slytherin Category:History of Magic Category:Professors Category:Half-Blood